This invention relates generally to chart recorders of the type used to monitor temperature, humidity, and so forth in environmentally conscience situations and, in particular, to a method whereby the customization of recorder paper for such chart recording systems may be automated as compared to prior-art techniques.
At the present time, to keep costs down, paper for chart recorders, both circular and linear, are produced in large quantities, and are therefore not readily subject to customization. To provide a custom chart, a user typically produces a drawing, or the chart maker produces a drawing based upon user inputs, which is then formalized in camera-ready form and reproduced, again, in large quantities.
The subject invention resides in a method of producing a customized chart for use with chart recorder apparatus, as well as the charts produced according to the method, which may be circular charts, strip charts, or other geometric forms. According to the method, a user desiring the customized chart is provided with a list of questions including, for example:
a) the size of the chart,
b) the graduations of the chart with respect to a first chart dimension, and
c) the graduations of the chart with respect to a second chart dimension.
The questions are input to a software applications program operative to generate a datafile containing a graphical representation of the desired chart based upon the answers received. The datafile is delivered to a printing facility, where the chart is physically produced in accordance with the data file, then delivered to the user.
One or more of the steps associated with the method may be carried out over a remote communications link such as a telephone to enhance convenience. For example, the step of inputting the answers may take place over a communications link from a remote location using phone lines and voice, modem or Internet protocols. Likewise, the step of delivering the datafile to a printing facility may similarly occur over a communications link in electronic form.
In the case of a circular chart, a method of producing a customized circular chart according to the invention would preferably include the steps of providing a list of questions to a user desiring the customized chart, the list of questions at least including:
a) the diameter of the chart,
b) the direction of rotation of the chart,
c) the speed of rotation of the chart,
d) the radial graduations of the chart, and
c) the time graduations of the chart.
The list of questions may, of course, be altered in accordance with the end application, and may include a question regarding pen length, hole diameter, types of graduations, thickness of lines, and so forth as disclosed herein.